


[Podfic] Wild Paraphasia

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aquariums, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from ionthesparrow:Misnaming, or inserting random paraphasias into speech





	[Podfic] Wild Paraphasia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Paraphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370935) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by by Sirma Krusteva [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@forevercarrieon).

| 

### Wild Paraphasia

Podfic duration 14:41 (including short freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mjy5azpmfal6ix7/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Wild%20Paraphasia.mp3?dl=0) (16.2 Mb) 
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nuaxfbr6az55qxs/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Wild_Paraphasia.m4b) (20.8 Mb) 



   
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thank you to ionthesparrow for having a blanket permission statement (it's much appreciated!) and for writing so many wonderful and mysterious stories. This one was rattling around my head for months and months.
> 
> Thank you to Vidri and savedby for being my sounding boards and betas while I figured out the SFX for this, subtle as they are. You two are the best, always ♥ 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Atomos III by A Winged Victory for the Sullen, from their album Atomos ([youtube link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD_VoqgyOO4) or download/stream from my [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BydVONQ0ftBoQkd0cWlTQVFIVjA))
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my ongoing love affair with tree/horticulture/nature themed podfic, and also with atmospheric sound effects. Neither look like they're ending any time soon.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> All kudos, and comments of any length and type, are treasured forever and generally make my day and fill my tank to make more podfic with ♥


End file.
